


(un)fortunate instances of small sungwoon

by mvpchani



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (unless he's with daniel), Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, he'd never admit it though, seongwoo loves to tease sungwoon, sungwoon hates being small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: five times sungwoon hates being small plus one (1) time he doesn't





	(un)fortunate instances of small sungwoon

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: hey how about you write a nielwoon story about their height difference  
> me: but my other wips-  
> my brain: listen, you gotta do this

**(one.)**

 

all sungwoon had wanted were his favorite corn flakes, really. during the last big grocery shopping, sungwoon had begged his manager to get them and once the middle-aged man had returned with the groceries, sungwoon sprinted into the kitchen to put the flakes onto a shelf within his reach.

when sungwoon woke up one morning, stumbling into the kitchen groggily and still half-asleep, yearning to eat said corn flakes, he was reaching into nothing but air. it took a few moments to register the emptiness in his grasp and a few more to realize that someone had put the carton on another spot after emptying some content of it. blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes, sungwoon looked up into the cupboard in search for his favorite flakes, spotting them on the highest shelf.

cursing under his breath, sungwoon went through all the possibilities of whom the flakes thief could had been, letting out a sigh as it probably was guanlin of whom he could never be mad about.

for now, sungwoon’s mission would had been to get to his flakes and the only way to reach them was to hope he grew a few more centimetres magically; the other logical reason was to grab a chair as a leverage. that however would had meant to strain his body in the ungodliest hours of the mornings and sungwoon really would had hoped to avoid doing _any_ kind of exercise.

(obviously, sungwoon was only exaggerating the situation but it all wouldn’t had come so far if his flakes had been put into the same place; they were put there for a damn reason.)

before sungwoon could had agonized more about his little dilemma, he felt the presence of someone else right behind him. said person easily reached out with his arm to grab the carton of sungwoon’s favorite flakes, putting them down on the counter before ruffling sungwoon’s hair adoringly with a raspy chuckle.

sungwoon didn’t even have to turn around to recognize the small laughter; it belonged to none other than kang daniel.

daniel, one of the younger members, who wouldn’t stop calling sungwoon cute and adorable. this time it wasn’t any different.

“you could had asked for help before, sungwoon hyung!”

showing off his cheeky grin, daniel gave sungwoon a teasing look, who only grumbled something inaudible under his breath while deliberately ignoring daniel. the latter didn’t make any attempts of stopping his teasing; instead, daniel reached for the milk in the fridge before sungwoon could had done it, and got a bowl out of the cupboard, which he filled with the milk before pouring some flakes into it. shoving the bowl into sungwoon’s hands, daniel’s grin seemed to have gotten even bigger and sungwoon really was so close to wipe it off daniel’s face.

in reality, sungwoon just thanked daniel reluctantly and went on with his morning, ignoring the endearing cooes he got from the taller boy while they were both having breakfast, all because sungwoon was just so _cute_ being mad.

\---

**(two.)**

 

normally, car rides were spent on catching up with sleep between their busy schedules, thus filling the room with only the sound of light snores, daniel’s teeth clattering and the music coming from the radio.

this time around, sungwoon should had known that being seated between seongwu and guanlin meant no good for him. the main reason for his upcoming misery wasn’t their youngest member per se, but their mood maker ong seongwu. guanlin just so happened to come in handy for seongwu’s teasing.

“what if the hierarchy actually went by height and not by age?”, seongwu casually threw the question into the room, but sungwoon just knew it was about _him_.

as innocent as their youngest member was, guanlin looked up at seongwu with the biggest grin stretching across his face, all toothy and gums showing, before shifting his gaze to the person sitting right next to him.

“i’d be the _hyung_ and sungwoon hyung would be the _maknae_!”

at least guanlin was still addressing sungwoon with the right honorific, which was a relief for sungwoon, but the words were echoing in his ears regardless and taking a big toll on his ego. sure, it was all fun and games, but none of the older members would had liked it to be not addressed with the _hyung_ honorific. especially seongwu was all fussy about it, unless it was about a big puppy called daniel.

talking about the devil, or rather devils, seongwu continued to tease sungwoon by making baby noises and calling him their small _baby_ , even going as far as using jihoon’s cringy aegyo on him; that was until daniel interfered in the conversation.

“sungwoon hyung is really a cute _baby_ ,” daniel laughed wholeheartedly and looked at sungwoon with pure adoration in his eyes; to think that sungwoon had actually expected some kind of mental backup from daniel was the most foolish thought that had crossed his mind. after all, daniel was _especially_ enchanted by sungwoon’s small and thus cute figure.

sighing in defeat, sungwoon already accepted the incoming mockery, but for an unknown reason, seongwu just grinned at them while dropping the topic with a half-hearted apology.

daniel on the other hand turned halfway around in his seat, reaching awkwardly out with his hand to pat sungwoon’s head before giving the smaller boy an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder. huffing in annoyance, sungwoon shrugged daniel’s hand off and focussed his gaze somewhere else, putting on a sulky act all while simultaneously ignoring the sad puppy eyes, which were looking back at him.

it took sungwoon exactly one minute and twenty seven seconds until he gave into daniel, giving him the permission to call him cute and whatever, as long as he still used the right honorific.

really, everyone in sungwoon’s place would had given into daniel’s puppy eyes, which were considerably the younger boy’s own weapon he always used to achieve his wanted goals.

(sungwoon ignored how his heart skipped a beat after seeing daniel’s bright smile and instead cursed him under his breath for calling sungwoon his _small precious hyung_ again.)

\---

**(three.)**

 

they were on a music show again, waiting for the winner to be announced. sungwoon had stood on that very stage countless of times before, but it was different this time around; at that moment he was part of the ‘nation’s sons’ with the very plausible possibility to get a music show win, instead of standing around at the back with the other unnominated groups.

the announcement got dragged out by the mcs and so it made the feeling of accomplishment even better afterwards, although it wasn’t their first trophy for this promotion period. sungwoon had enough years of little success on his back to appreciate every accomplishment and judging on the faces of the members around him, he could tell that they all had the same thought.

as the trophy got passed on to them, sungwoon felt himself getting pulled into a hug and right after being squashed between two tall members. it didn’t take much guessing to tell who they were; the culprit of the hug had shoulders as wide as the ocean and a broad chest. pointing to none other than daniel. which, by all means, made sense as he was standing next to sungwoon the whole time. closing in on sungwoon’s other side was minhyun, causing sungwoon to get lost in their celebration hug and be pushed against daniel’s warm side, who didn’t seem to mind the action as much as sungwoon did.

right as daniel let go off sungwoon, the smaller boy stumbled away, feeling conscious of himself all of a sudden. daniel didn’t seem to mind sungwoon anymore and rather focussed onto the camera; sungwoon too had to regain his composure, shaking off any flustered feelings he had before.

once the group was backstage again after their short encore stage, the boys hurried together into a group hug, pushing sungwoon into the centre of it. a surprised yelp escaped his lips before he was pressed against someone again, and as if fate was playing games on him, it was daniel again, who embraced sungwoon closely to himself.

before sungwoon even knew it however, daniel picked him up as if he was a doll, laughing way too loudly and enthusiastically at sungwoon’s obvious suffering. hitting the younger boy rapidly on his chest with light playful punches, sungwoon demanded to be put down again to which daniel complied after squeezing sungwoon tightly.

“what was _that_ , daniel?” sungwoon demanded to know in a hopefully stern voice, while suppressing the blush that threatened to spread along his cheeks.

“sorry, i got a bit over excited and carried away,” daniel replied bashfully, rubbing his nape nervously and one glance at him revealed that the tips of his ears were burning red, meaning that daniel seemed to be embarrassed about the previous situation.

just as sungwoon wanted to lecture daniel about _personal space_ and _respecting boundaries_ , the manager’s voice echoed through the small waiting room, informing them that they would leave in five minutes, so they all better changed into their ‘casual’ clothes now.

right at the notice, daniel slipped right through sungwoon’s fingers and escaped amidst the small chaos erupting in the room, leaving behind a flustered sungwoon again, who really, _really_ hated the effect daniel had on him sometimes.

\---

**(four.)**

 

more than just once, sungwoon had caught himself asking if the tall members of his new group were just dense or simply unaware of those coming short in height. personally, sungwoon settled for the first option.

his case got proven once again as the boys were all lining up for yet another group picture and sungwoon somehow ended up being surrounded by towers. just a moment ago, he was standing in the front - it was a mystery to him _how_ exactly he got pushed to the back.

it all began with seongwu and daniel taking their usual spots in the front, but for some reason, guanlin decided he wanted to be draped over seongwu that day. if that wasn’t enough already, minhyun took the spot next to sungwoon and leaned in too closely to get his own perfect angle, completely forgetting that he almost covered up sungwoon.

the ridiculousness of the situation sungwoon was stuck in put him into a gloomy mood, but nonetheless he tried to get the best out of it by tiptoeing and craning his neck to appear taller than he really was. hopefully, his face could be somewhat made out on the picture, though his hopes weren’t really up high for a good outcome.

as sungwoon was cursing the narcissism of the members around him silently under his breath, he suddenly felt a large hand closing around his wrist and tugging him forward until the blond fell into daniel’s lap; gasping desperately for air and for the right words to find, sungwoon burrowed his eyebrows angrily at daniel, who gave sungwoon a teasing grin before helping the smaller boy to sit up properly.

due to their manager urging them to finally get into position, sungwoon straightened his back and put on the best smile he could muster in his gloomy mood.

out of a sudden, daniel poked sungwoon into his cheek and despite the smaller boy knowing that it was just daniel’s signature pose, he couldn’t help but being aware of the proximity between him and daniel.

in the moment the group was free to move again, sungwoon bolted out of daniel’s lap and chose to follow the younger members with the excuse that he wanted to play around as well, his age was catching up to him and he needed to feel young again.

no one had to know that sungwoon was actually just fed up with being stuck between the tall members, that was all. his sudden escape had nothing to do with daniel, no, not at all.

\---

**(five.)**

 

everyone knew for a fact that saturday was laundry day in wanna one’s dorm and they had set up a schedule for each week as to who had to do the dirty work.

sungwoon may not know whose turn it was this week, but he knew that it wasn’t him. it also explained how sungwoon ended up with clothes way too big for his small frame.

either someone was playing a prank on him or this week’s laundry man was being clumsy and confused. whatever the reason behind the mixed up laundry was, sungwoon knew he had to get his clothes back before some dummy would wear them and stretch them out; basically a nightmare for sungwoon.

with graceful steps, sungwoon strided out into the living room wearing an oversized red hoodie and shorts, which were baggy on him and hanging low to the knees. sungwoon knew he looked like a child, swimming in those oversized clothes, giving the boys another reason to tease their smallest fellow member about his size. however, sungwoon was old enough already to suck it up and ignore the mocking comments, which were meant in good spirits anyway; it was just his irrational side not being able to stop being oversensitive about his small height.

“alright, who of you fuckers has my laundry?”

the question instantly caught the attention of those in the living room, who let their gazes fall on sungwoon.

he must had resembled a bratty child, tapping his foot impatiently while having his arms crossed in front of his chest, his lips sticking out to form into an angry pout; sungwoon’s intention was to look pissed off.

instead, the members cooed cutely at him, ignoring the question in favor to tease sungwoon, whose expression only worsened. narrowing his eyes at them, he waited patiently for an actual useful answer, even if his persistence started to become slowly ridiculous.

“sungwoon hyung, you look adorable,” daniel suddenly spoke up as silence was falling over the room, causing the person in question to tilt his head to the side with an unamused expression. “you should wear my clothes more often!”

it all made sense now why the clothes were especially worn out in the shoulder area and sungwoon could be sure that he wasn’t imagining daniel’s faint scent before.

nonetheless, sungwoon didn’t dwell too much on it and cleared his throat awkwardly instead, asking daniel directly if he happened to have the older boy’s clothes. smiling sheepishly, daniel admitted that he hadn’t checked yet as he had trusted seongwu to give him the right laundry.

“oops, i might had mixed your bags up,” seongwu piped up with a cheeky grin stretching across his face, mischief glistening in his eyes.

oh, how _badly_ sungwoon wished to shove his foot up seongwu’s arse right in that moment, but instead of choosing the violent option, sungwoon scoffed dismissively at seongwu before turning around on his heels to trudge to the other small room.

“oh, sungwoon _hyung_ ,” seongwu shouted out right as sungwoon wanted to enter the room, stopping him in his tracks momentarily. “you know, underaged people aren’t supposed to enter our room, right?”

with a grumble, sungwoon flipped seongwu off who was cackling behind him, and retreated from the room a few moments later with his laundry bag in his hands.

(for the rest of the day, sungwoon decided to keep on wearing daniel’s clothes. they were comfortable and perfect for their rare lazy day off and judging on daniel’s sparkling eyes whenever he looked at sungwoon, the latter could tell that daniel rather found the clothes’ thief endearing.

sungwoon might or might not had decided to keep that outfit from that day on.)

\---

**( + one.)**

 

sungwoon was tired, no, he was _exhausted_. they had been preparing for their comeback, thus putting wanna one through endless hours of dance practice, recording, photo shootings and everything related to it.

by now, sungwoon could feel how his body was sore, limbs aching, and from the repeating nights with little to no sleep, his head was feeling light while his brain was ready to shut down any moment.

sleep was needed badly and sungwoon could crash onto anything and fall asleep any second; in all honesty, he didn’t even care anymore where he would pass out. in the van back to their dorm, there wasn’t any sound made and their manager had to wake them up one by one to haul them into the building, reminding them to be up by latest eight in the morning for the next round of practice.

one look at his phone revealed that sungwoon could get approximately five hours of sleep, which was a nice change for once; usually, it was only about two to three hours and a shit ton of caffeine to get him through the day.

there was only one problem for sungwoon: his body disobeyed to function just enough to drag him to his room and so he he ended up on the couch, all sprawled out on it.

unceremoniously, sungwoon shoved his face into the pillow with a low groan, and the moment he had his eyes shut, he drifted off into unconsciousness and his sweetly desired dreamland.

yet just as sungwoon was about to fall into a deep slumber, he felt a weight dip onto the couch and the boy’s body curled around sungwoon, pulling him close to his chest in order to fit them both on the small space.

“daniel, go to your room,” sungwoon groaned but didn’t even make an attempt to shove daniel away from him, as the heat radiating from daniel’s body had a relaxing effect on sungwoon.

“i don’t want to- you’re perfect to cuddle”

at the words, sungwoon could feel his heart beat frantically against his chest, and he was glad that he wasn’t facing daniel in that moment.

 _maybe, it wouldn’t have mattered,_ sungwoon mused as he felt daniel’s rapid heartbeat against his back, which lulled sungwoon to sleep as he snuggled up more in daniel’s arms.

for once, sungwoon was thankful for his height; his smaller size helped him to fit perfectly into daniel’s arms, letting himself get engulfed in daniel’s big embrace, and the younger boy could rest his chin on the crown of sungwoon’s head, his small breaths tingling sungwoon’s face slightly.

daniel was providing body heat, comfortableness and a sense of protection; it was everything sungwoon needed to have a good night of sleep, and even his dreams were filled with the images of a blinding smile, warm eyes and a human-like teddy bear.

**Author's Note:**

> it actually took me a long time to finish this but honestly, nielwoon makes me so soft that i didn't give up on the story  
> as always, feedback is appreciated (i also hope i didn't butcher sungwoon's character) and you all can come yell at me @mvpdanik about nielwoon or w1 in general


End file.
